What Happened To Private Thoughts?
by WearyFool
Summary: What went on in Flash's head during the switch in "The Great Brain Robbery"? Dedicated to Miles333 for complete awesomeness and encouragement! Please Read and Review! It would mean so much to me!
1. Chapter 1

**AU: this one is totally dedicated to MILES333 for awesome reviews and encouragement on my fic dedicated to ShayerElektra – 'there are no wrong decisions'…I would also like to say no problem for getting her to put my fav hero in the whole world on her love/hate list on her profile…it was actually a favour for me so thank you! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT HER STORIES!!! THEY. ARE. AWESOME!**

**Anyway…disclaimer: if justice league _did _belong to me I would animate this story and give it to Miles333 as a late Christmas pressie!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The pain was intolerable. At first it was little more than a little nag at the back of his mind, and then there was a sudden surge of power. His body felt like it was being pulled into his own brain. It was excruciating and he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was led in the middle of a busy Central City street…and Dr. Fate was stood there with him looking puzzled (as much as one can look puzzled in a solid golden helmet covering the entire face.)

"Dude! I thought you said you'd use my mind as a portal?!?" he lifted his head off of the pavement. It felt like a ton of lead had been tied to the back of it as it flopped to the ground again.

"That was the desired intention." Flash managed to sit up with great difficulty.

"Then what happened? Why'd you teleport us?" Dr. Fate stood contemplating what had happened while Flash's hands were being stood on. He eventually did decide to stand up, though he was aching all over.

"We have not teleported…we are exactly where we last remember being."

"Look, my head's splitting, and my hands feel like they've just been under a steamroller, so let's bypass the magician talk…okay!?!"

"We are still in the watchtower, but we are in your mind." Flash just stared. A few minutes passed by as the two heroes just stared at each other. Flash then laughed…hard.

"Cool! So all I have to do is think my way out right?" Fate just continued to stare. "Oh come on it's not that hard to believe I actually use my brain is it!?!" Fate _still_ continued to stare. After a few moments of silence Flash decided to speak. "So…shall we go somewhere less busy and figure this out?"

"That…would be a wise idea."

"I know just the place!" he grabbed Fate's hand then sped off before the magician could protes about the choice of transport.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AU: okay I know that this chapter is short…but!!!... I am adding another chapter right NOW! It's just to give a feel of the story…please continue to read…it will get awesome and bodacious! And also please read and review, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Told you I was adding another chapter right away! HA! Story is still dedicated to Miles333. And I got it up quickly just like you asked! Btw it is now 02:51 am in the uk and it is official I have insomnia! The doctors in my head diagnosed the cause 3 seconds ago…adrenaline from over excitement due to the pure awesomeness of this fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Justice League…though it would be a nice birthday/Christmas present.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They stood in the doorway of Flash's apartment, though Fate didn't know this. He timidly stuck his head in and looked around eyeing the clothes strewn all over the place, he scrunched his nose up at the mouldy half-eaten pizzas sitting on the edges of cabinets and sticking out of some of the boxes in the pile by the bin.**

"**You've got. To. Be. Kidding." Normally Fate didn't mind the state of people's homes, but at the moment he was particularly vulnerable to slip-ups, and he was grossed out. "Tell me you don't actually live in this!" Flash shoved the reluctant mystic into the apartment.**

"**Of course not! We're in my mind remember! My apartment normally has a cardboard cut-out of me right over there!" he pointed to a section of the room. "Just make yourself at home!" Fate just stood there as Flash zipped around his apartment eventually stopping in the kitchen area.**

"**I need to find out what's happened and rectify it. I must study."**

"**What are you a college student!?! If you need the internet, the computer's over there…though…you might want to move some of the, magazines out of the way…unless you wanna read 'em of course!!!... but you don't really strike me as the porn magazine type." Fate just looked at Flash shocked.**

"**First off…it's common for me to study the works of the magic of order. Secondly…what I wish to study cannot be acquired from the internet, only from my home in Salem, and thirdly… I…" He paused for a moment contemplating something, "…and thirdly, I am happily married."**

"**Well I've never been to Salem before…but we can go there now if you like." Flash began to walk over to him, but he shook his head.**

"**I'm afraid it's not that simple…we cannot go anywhere that you…your mind hasn't been. If we tried to we'd just end up somewhere that your mind imagines Salem to be like…and then we would be in a spot of bother." Flash's smile disappeared and his shoulders slumped.**

"**So what do we do?"**

"**I don't know…we'll have to wait until I think of something."**

"**How long will that be?"**

"**I'm not sure…an hour, a week, a year? There's no way to tell." Flash began to panic.**

"**So…what!?!...what will happen to us!?! I mean…what will happen to our human selves?"**

"**Have you ever read the chronicles of Narnia Flash?"**

"**Yeah as a kid…why?"**

"**You know the idea of how, you are in Narnia for 50 years, yet you come back and it's only been a few seconds? This is the same principle."**

"**So what do we do until we can get back?"**

"**Wait…carry on as if nothing has changed…although…that may be a bit more difficult for me than for you."**

"**Why?"**

"**I currently have no home…which means limited knowledge for one, no wife, no money, no change of clothes…nothing except what's on my back and up in the watchtower, which isn't much."**

"**Uh…" Flash had no idea what to do. He zipped over to the couch and quickly shoved all of the mess off of it. Then he proudly signaled to the couch. "You can sleep here for the time being, if you like." Fate sighed and walked over to the couch.**

**_This is going to be a long night._ This was the first despairing thought for the century-old magician.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TA DA!!! Another chappie is going up tonight! Please review! Flames are so totally accepted coz I'll give them to Miles333 who will totally beat you up!**


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Just like to say thank you to all of the reviews! I am so totally excited by this fic and I will try to adhere to some of the advice given. I do apologize about the: lack of description, confusions from other episodes and such, however, I have decided to rectify these mistakes in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews again! Miles333…this is for you (oh by the way…I was trained to mind read by my fav hero Doc Fate!*makes crazy face waving arms around mysticly*).

Disclaimer: no…don't own them or it. *sighs heavily*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight…anything that happens here…could affect us in real life?" Fate sighed again sat on his make-shift bed.

"This is still real Flash, just…in your mind. You can still feel pain, for example your hands being stood on in the street."

"So why does my head hurt?"

"It is probably an after effect of the spell. Entering one's mind is a difficult process, and something could have easily gone wrong. Someone could have knocked my body in the transition stage, or Grodd may have an ability to counteract my spell, for now there is no way to find out." There was silence for a few minutes and Fate looked around the apartment from hell. "You don't actually live in this do you?"

"Huh?" Flash took a moment to figure out what he was saying. "Oh! No, no. Normally everything's tidy…and eaten." He looked at the mouldy pizzas. "Why isn't it like it is in real life?"

"This could possibly be a representative (_AU: thank you Kyer._) of what your mind goes through in thought processes…in other words your mind is disorganized, chaotic and you're half focused, never finishing certain tasks…possibly due to your Superspeed." Fate stood and went close to Flash. The speedster only just realized how tall the mystic was. He towered over Flash by a fair few inches. "Once we're out of this, you need to focus your mind." Fate's stomach grumbled, interrupting the lecture. Flash just grinned.

"I know the perfect diner we could go to."

"We can't go dressed like this." Fate indicated to their outfits.

"Sure we can. I do all the time." Fate still removed his cape. And stared at the speedster as he folded it.

"Unlike you, I have a 3000 year old magician's voice running through my head when I wear this helmet, and sometimes he can take control of my actions, which needless to say isn't pleasant. I'd rather go in regular clothes." He removed his helmet revealing a youthful looking man with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a defined chiseled chin. Flash stared incredulously at him.

"How old are you?" Fate turned to look at him.

"That is a rather impertinent question."

"I was just wondering…I mean…you sound so old in that helmet! Yet you look so young."

"I am 92 years old." Flash's jaw dropped. Fate just shrugged. "My wife's 108, though she'll take it down to about 90… I don't suppose I could borrow some clothes could I?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, another chapter done! Although I'm beginning to wonder where I'll take this fic…perhaps some suggestions as to what would be the best course to take? It would be a big help, thanks. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AU: I am soooooo sorry it's taken so long to update, the boarding school I go to has blocked fanfiction due to misuse…stupid year 7's. anyway I'm on my holidays now so I'm going to update like as much as possible during the course of the next month.

Also although this is still Miles333's story (well…she didn't write it, it's just dedicated to her) I would like to co-dedicate this chapter to Kyer for ultimate bodaciousness in helping me when I was floundering and pointing out things to consider…to all of my reviewers…YOU TOTALLY ROCK AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS!

Disclaimer  listen idiots, if I did own justice league, I certainly wouldn't have let it be cancelled!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The diner stank of grease and lard. It took Fate all he had not to scrunch his nose up. Flash had leant the mystic a pair of jeans that surprisingly fitted perfectly, a blue checkered shirt and some brown shoes (fortunately Flash's feet were abnormally big for his body probably due to his Superspeed.)

"Can I ask you something?" Flash asked staring at the older man.

"Of course, Wally."

"This is probably a stupid question to ask you, 'cause you're Dr. Fate and you're… like immortal, but have you ever wondered what it's like… to die?" Fate just stared at Flash then spoke.

"First off Wally...I'm not Dr. Fate right now, I'm not in my blue and gold uniform, so it's Kent okay?" Wally just nodded. "Secondly…I'm not immortal, far from it, I'm just kept perpetually young. And finally…what has brought this on?" the speedster shrugged.

"I've been thinking…you know? Since the speed force thing with Luthor…I guess it's shaken me up a bit about dying." Wally looked out of the window solemnly. Kent just crossed his arms and sat back with a sigh.

"It's not as bad as you think it is."

"What?"

"Dying."

"How do you know? Does that magician person tell you what it's like?" the older man chuckled slightly.

"No. I've died twice before, along with my wife. It's peaceful, serene at its worst, bliss at its best. There is no word to describe it best…but it is not something you should be afraid of."

"Really? 'cause Death seems pretty scary…you know the manifestation?" Kent smiled.

"It's his appearance, he doesn't mean to be, it's not his fault. The important thing is, you should live in the moment, and only think about the future when you must."

"What happened when you died? Where did you go?"

"The Amulet of Anubis that I wear, is a miniature heaven for those who have been Dr. Fate. My wife, Inza, and I wound up there." There was silence for a few moments. "Tell me Wally…how did you come to be…the person you are." Kent watched one of the waitresses suspiciously.

"Oh! Well I'm not the first Flash…there was two others before me. My uncle Barry and…" he stopped when Kent chuckled.

"I know the other two. I founded the JSA with Jay, and your uncle often came to me with problems he was having with a common foe of mine. But I am interested in _you _Wally." Wally was silent until his eyes widened and he jumped back in his seat.

"Dude! I'm sorry but I just don't swing that way. I'm touched and all but…"

"Wally. I didn't mean _that_ kind of interested. Happily married remember?" he held up his left hand showing his wedding ring for emphasis.

"Oh yeah I mean…I knew that." At that moment Kent held up his hand to silence the speedster, he closed his eyes and touched his head with his fingertips.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get back to the apartment." Kent stood suddenly grabbing Wally as he ran out of the door.

As soon as they were back at the apartment Kent slipped on his helmet, immediately turning him into Dr. Fate.

"So what's the emergency?" Wally asked opening his draw which was filled with rings.

"Something is in your mind that isn't meant to be." The red whirlwind that occurred then told Fate that Wally had changed.

"Well, duh! We're not exactly meant to be here."

"No. Something else. Has anyone besides Grodd ever been in your mind?" Flash thought for a few minutes the snapped his fingers.

"There was this one guy, Doctor Destiny, he could control dreams or something like that…it could drive a person insane."

"We must hurry."

Okay…this chapter was sat in my hard-drive for like…months cause I wrote it at school, next one will be better and such…well I'll try to make it better. Anyway you know the drill…read and review!!! Actually I don't know why people put that at the bottom personally I don't know anyone who would only read what the author says without having read the text above, that's just stupid so please REVIEW!!!


	5. TA DA!

**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry! I know I said I would update a lot this holiday and I haven't. There are multiple reasons why and I'd just like you to become aware that it's not because I'm not dedicated to this fic. I REALLY AM despite how despondent I felt after receiving only a few reviews! **

**My parents have literally just separated this holiday and my mum's had to start from scratch, she's on anti-depressants at the moment and I can only spend an hour or 2 away from her. My dad's being a prick and just got with a new woman. So in between my job, driving lessons and exam revision I have to play housewife to my dad while playing nanny/mother to my own mother!**

**There's so much drama I feel as if I am in the fic or in a soap. Just sit tight and I will try my hardest to get something up in between my teen-life-crisis!**

**All the best!**

**Jess xx**


End file.
